


Thought Process

by TheLaughingStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/TheLaughingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where I will dump some of my starts, drabbles and ideas I had for AoT/SNK fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought Process

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was done while I was thinking on a specific plot that dealt with Levi's reluctance towards Eren.

Summer was coated in humidity, with the sun barely poking out from between the clouds, yet being able to bake the grounds in which they stepped on. The air was suffocating, stuffed with invisible weight. And for the Survey Corp, it felt as though the 3DM’s moved in slow motion mainly due to how the heat was affecting the trainees and seniors.

Nevertheless, they trained. Under grunts, desperate sighs or quiet hisses, everyone did what they had to do. Some were more joyful than others, where their work was needed not on the training fields per se, but yes mounted on a horse and accompanying others--taking notes and studying from afar. Some had meetings.

Others…

Well, it did not matter.

As the sun began to set, the troops returned to headquarters to undo themselves and rest. Dinner would be ready. Tea would be served. Papers had to be filled out. Reports needed to be done before retiring to one’s bed. However, before all of that, something more important was at stake.

Drips. Slow, salty, sliding down one’s back and sometimes down the legs. The short fur on the nape of the neck soaked. Underneath leathers and straps, they creaked and roughed up the fabric and skin it held together. Relief was had when the buckles were undone. Shirts and cotton were peeled off due to the dense wetness, leaving humid skin behind at its wake. Levi breathed in, deep. Exasperated. Disturbed and disgusted with himself as he could feel every inch of his body at that moment, wearing nothing but his smalls.

He was dirty. Filthy. Even after training, it all still reminded him of the hell he had crawled out of. The slums. The underground capital where, even if the sun did not reach them, it still affected them. Crude stench of body odor and fluids, the lack of clean water during those times to properly bathe. Levi remembered those times vividly… Teeth clenched and a hiss escaped his lips. Frustration clawed its way up his spine like a parasite, itching him--a pet peeve he carried and that loved to poke him when he least needed it.

Until a knock on his door spooked it away and, even for the tone about to escape his lips, the captain was actually grateful for the wakening. “Yes?”

A timid reply was uttered. “I’m sorry Captain Levi, I didn’t mean…” Eren. It had to be, of course, for the inconvenient moment that the boy showed up in.

“Spit it out, brat, I don’t have all evening.” His dirty clothes made a wet clunk in the bucket he threw them in. He’d wash them later tonight after the reports are done.

“Y-yes! I uhm… I wanted to ask if I could have supper with my friends tonight…” The brat’s voice was almost faint, barely audible. Levi even did a small double take at the door and had half a mind of opening the damn thing--even in his underwear--just to make the child speak up louder. But the boy’s voice picked up volume a second later. “I mean, Mikasa’s the one that cooked and…”

Oh for fuck sake.


End file.
